Not Right Now
by EnchantedWorlds
Summary: She s so close to him now, and he can t do this. Definitely can t do this, so he takes a few steps away, and cracks a smile. At least he tries to, he s not at all sure it reaches his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the best night ever," he mutters, as he watches her stumble out of the bar after him, her legs are definitely not working in her favour, even though she hasn´t had that much to drink. They had been out with the whole squad, but when they had spotted Teddy, her now ex-boyfriend, she had probably had more drinks than she usually had. "Can I get your consent to put this on YouTube?" he asks, and gestures to his phone. She just laughs, a light breathless laugh and that is a little surprising too. She catches up with him, and smiles a big wide grin. He probably has to help her get home, so he makes sure to catch her, before her legs give up under her.

"Thanks," she says. "You´re the best."

"I know," he retorts. He´s not exactly his most sober either, but he thinks she is more drunk. She´s at the least behaving like it. "And you are going home now," he settles, but slurs slightly in the words.

"You´re un-fun," she states, and stops walking demonstratively.

"I changed my mind," he answers, and turns towards her, and flashes her a big gleeful grin. "I am definitely recording this."

"No," she whines, and puts a hand over his phone to block the lens, but at the same time her legs stop working again, and she stumbles forward towards him again. It´s a lot harder to catch her this time, but when he manages to, he quickly realizes that the whole catching her thing, was the least of her worries. Because she is close against him now, and god her shampoo smells amazing, her arms are wrapped clumsily around his shoulders and this is, probably the closest he´s ever been to her, since the ballroom last year.

She´s so close to him now, and he can´t do this. Definitely can´t do this, so he takes a few steps away, and cracks a smile. At least he tries to, he´s not at all sure it reaches his eyes. It probably doesn´t. She stares at him; she seems lost for words, as if she is just realizing it. As if she didn´t realize weeks ago, that even though he is dating Sophia, even though he really likes Sophia a lot, he´s not over her. That she can´t just get drunk, smile like that at him, and expect him to be fine with it.

"Jake," she says, and her voice practically cracks. Nothing like a big realization to sober up Amy Santiago nicely. However, what really interests him, is the hand on his arm. Her hand, trying to keep him there. He can still leave if he wants to, at least he likes to think that she can´t kick his ass completely. But she is not just letting him go, and pretend that something hasn´t just hit her, because it has apparently. His eyes softens, can´t help it, and turns towards her again. This time Amy reaches up for him, and cups his face in her hands, and she should definitely not be doing that.

"Don´t do that," he whispers, and he keeps feeling that quiet soft feeling, that he definitely doesn´t like, but got a little bit too familiar with after he realized, that he liked her. Amy doesn´t listen to him, and brushes her thumb against the skin of his cheek and he shutters. Then she does, what Jake never thought Amy Santiago would ever do, she kissed him. It´s not a very long kiss in reality, but it sure as hell feels that way, her mouth is soft but insistent against his, and his hands move from her shoulders to her lower back, his eyes flutter shut. It feels so right, and it feels right, really right. But when Amy´s mouth opens slightly, it calls him back to reality, and he lets go of her.

"Okay," he says a little breathlessly, and he steadies himself. He definitely avoids looking at her too, too afraid to see what´s on her face, and too afraid to give her a chance to talk. "You are definitely more drunk than I thought you were, you´re going home."

Amy doesn´t say a word when he hooks her arm around her shoulder, and gets her home. Neither does he of course, and it is all an uncomfortable sea of silence. But he doesn´t know what else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Author´s note: this wasn´t the plan, but here we are anyway.

It´s been almost a month, and she thinks, that if she doesn´t soon get him to say something, she is going to actually explode. Actually psychically explode, so there is only small Amy pieces left. Of course, it had taken her six days to come up with what the hell to say to Jake, but in that time he had apparently figured out a strategy to constantly evade her. They hadn´t worked a single case together in a month, and for some reason he usually managed to get a shift she didn´t have.

Amy´s memory of that night when they´d ran into Teddy at the bar was a little fuzzy granted, especially because she had ended up giving in to Rosa and Gina´s peer pressure to actually get drunk, and not think about Teddy. But even though she was drunk, she hadn´t been that drunk, and she did remember her conversation and other things with Jake on the street clearly. A little too clearly. Which is obviously why she has to corner Jake and tell him she´s sorry. Because what had she been doing, had she even been thinking?

She finally finally gets her chance, when Holt asks them to work together in the evidence room. Something needs reorganizing. For once Jake doesn´t succeed in getting out of it, and Amy did a small fist bump out of sheer joy, that she could finally get it out of the world. She obviously hopes Holt doesn´t notice, a fist bump is probably the last thing she wants to be Holt´s lasting memory of her.

5 minutes later they´re in the evidence lock up and the tension is practically palpable. Which is not exactly Amy´s favourite thing, she usually ends up saying something she regrets in those kind of situations. That was how her whole break up had happened with Teddy after all. Jake was sorting through a box of pink coats, but she didn´t comment on that, she didn´t know what to say. It wasn´t part of her apologize speech.

"Jake," she said, remembering what she had intended to tell him. Jake turned around and looked at her; he honestly looked more slightly defeated. But he didn´t say a word, which was so un-Jake that it threw her off, instead he just looked at her. She was going to tell him that she was sorry about the whole thing, and that it was a mistake. She could do that. "You still like me," she said and wanted to punch herself in the face.'

"What?" Jake said practically looking disgusted, which would have been a little hurtful, if Amy was not busy being mortified at her own words, and wishing that real life came with a delete button. "No Amy, I do not like-"

"And I still like you," Amy added, blurted out again. Might as well throw herself out to sharks now she was at it, no way back now. Jake immediately stopped his rant, and his face softened with that same surprised expression, she´d seen on his face when Teddy outed her at the road trip. That look as if he couldn´t quite believe what she was saying, but if he did believe what she said, he thought it was the most amazing thing she could possibly say.

"Really?" he said quietly, almost so quietly that Amy didn´t catch it. Amy took a step closer to him, when Hitchcock burst through the door. Now Amy definitely took a big step in the other direction, and Hitchcock stared confused from one to the other.

"What are you doing together?" Hitchcock asked. "Wasn´t I supposed to keep Santiago away from you? You paid me 50 bucks."

"Wait!" Amy said, and looked from Hitchcock to Jake with an investigative look in her eye. "You paid Hitchcock to keep me away from you?"

"Well clearly not enough," Jake muttered, and Amy punched his arm. "Ow!"

Then it seemed to dawn on both of them, that Hitchcock had actually left the room again, and despite Amy´s backwards quantum leap they were still standing quite close to each other. None of them was willing to meet the other person´s eyes, but when Jake accidentally did anyway, Amy blurted out: "I have to go."

"Mm yeah," Jake replied a bit startled, his eyes still looking anywhere but at her. She was not exactly surprised at that. "I´m definitely going to go right now too." They both hurried out of the room, although really, Amy wanted to kick herself. What had this solved? She knew the answer, nothing, which obviously meant that this was not good enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

When even Charles had told him that he was not thinking this through, Jake knew he was in trouble. In hindsight, it was maybe not a good idea to tell this to Charles, but it was too late to take it back now. He had a limited amount of close friends, pretty much Charles and Gina, and since Gina was Gina, Charles had been the choice.

He and Sophia had broken up with each other a few weeks ago, or something anyway. Jake wasn´t entirely sure who had broken up with who, but anyway there was no more Jake + Sophia = love. Which was why Jake had gotten the idea that he wanted to talk with Amy again. But he just wasn´t quite sure how to, how to do it. To be honest, he wasn´t even sure if it was a good idea.

They´re in his car on a stake out, because he had gotten back to working with her again, in an attempt to not make this weird, even though it already was, when he finally says something. "So did you hear that Boyle started having sex with Gina again?" Okay, that might not entirely have been what he intended to say, but at least it broke the weird silence.

"Wait," Amy turned her head to face him, looking like she couldn´t quite believe him. Understandably enough, it had been hard enough to believe the first time around. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Jake said, and reached for his bag of nuts. They were in his car, so it was there somewhere. He drew back a little, when he realized, he was leaning pretty close to Amy. And that he could definitely smell her strawberry shampoo, which was not at all slightly distracting. "I talked with Boyle earlier, and he may have panicked and told me everything."

"I´m not surprised," Amy said quietly, and then the silence returned again, and it felt like it was practically smothering him. "We need to talk," Amy said after a beat of silence, and Jake was surprised that she didn´t sound panicky. Panicking in these kinds of situations, were usually her jam.

"I know," he said with a small sigh. They couldn´t keep doing this. It was too weird, and not in a good way. They had to rip the band-aid off with one result or another. Either blood everywhere or a healed wound.

"I´m sorry," she said quietly, and it stung a little bit. It struck him that he didn´t want her to be sorry. She looked away and exhaled sharply. "You were still with Sophia, and I shouldn´t have done that," she returned her eyes to his face, and seemed intent on looking at him. Probably to make her apology believable, and Jake looked back.

"That being said," Jake said trying to sound not the least bit nervous, even though it felt like he could fall down into a pit any moment, like he was walking on tightrope. "If you want to do it again, I´m not saying no."

It seemed to take a few seconds for his words to actually dawn on Amy, and before she could say anything, Jake closed the space between them and kissed her. It felt like the world stopped, and Jake´s hands settled on Amy´s back, almost as quickly as hers cupped his face, and for a moment, there was nothing else but Amy Santiago in the entire universe. His mouth opened and he let out a content sigh, when Amy sucked on his bottom lip. His thumb brushed across her chin, and she shuttered slightly.

They parted after a long moment, Amy´s hands were fiddling with his collar, and for once Jake appreciated the tie. When she looked up at him with a soft happy look, he grinned at her and kissed her hair. It felt like something melted inside him.

"That was a good idea," she said with half closed eyes.

"Known for those," he said quietly and kissed her again, this time she answered him quicker. Partly because he wanted to kiss her, partly to avoid getting a sarcastic retort. Amy tugged at his hair, as Jake had pulled her closer again. For all he cares, they can stay in his car forever, because god does it feel amazing with Amy tugging at his hair and sucking on his lip.

They don´t catch the perp, they were out looking for, but Jake can´t bring himself to care. And when Holt gets a bit pissed at them, once they get back to the precinct, Amy doesn´t seem nearly as embarrassed or mortified as he´d expected her to be. Instead, she just smiles at Jake, and he can´t stop smiling back.


End file.
